Curls
by Simallyher
Summary: He first saw her in the bar, it was raining, rain seemed to be their time, her hair had curled from the rain, the looked so beatuiful when it curled. OneShot Houron


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of House or any of it's cast, characters or crew. Damn!**

**A/N: I do hope you like this, just something I began typing...it's a one shot.**

**Curls...**

He remembers the first time he saw her, she was new; she had never been in the bar before. Many of the men were eyeing her off, but she seemed to have a shield around her, nothing could penetrate it, not even the bartender could reach her. He watched her pay for her drinks and makes her way out to the dark, rainy night. He follows her, she doesn't seem to notice his existence; he notices the droplets soaking into her hair, making the dark auburn hair curl. It was mystifying she turned the corner moments later and that was the last he saw of her; at least that's what he thought.

Three days later he's sitting in his office, Wilson is questioning the newest applicant; she's highly qualified, top of her class. His eyes slowly drag themselves over her body, he takes in her attire, then his eyes rest on her tapping foot; she's nervous, her body is screaming insecure. "Next" he speaks, he watches in sick enjoyment as the applicant fights a loosing battle inside her head, shock evident on her features.

"Oh come on! What was wrong with her?" Wilson asks

"She's too insecure, her foot was tapping, her fingers tapping softly, can't have that much…tension" he smirks, his friend shaking his head

The next applicant walks in, silently and sits in the chair given. His smirk drops; it's her, the girl from the bar. "Hey, thanks for coming, it says here you interned at the Mayo clinic?" Wilson questions

"Yes, you'll notice I have excellent references from numerous Doctors" She states clearly

He lets his eyes drift over her body too; today her hair is in a pony tail, no evidence of the curls he had seen the other night. He had shut off the questioning and was focusing on anything that would make her weak, incompetent. She's sitting straight, clearly paying attention to Wilson's questions, her feet are tapping, but not out of nerves, he can clearly make out a pattern, a song perhaps. He notices her perfectly manicured nails, they are frozen, she seems confident enough.

"Do you have any questions House?" Wilson asks bringing him back to the present

"Why are you a Doctor?" he asks her

"Personal reasons" she answered her features suddenly steely

"You're hired" he states matter-of-factly, "7am start tomorrow"

"Thank you" she smiles a ghostly smile

MDMDMDMD

Now she's standing at his door, opening it and walking out. She's leaving him, he can't stop her, and he can't watch her leave either. Instead he rests his head against the door in hopes she would knock on it again, say she's sorry and not leave. His still standing there 3 hours later…she wont come back.

Voglar is gone a few days later, her departure is now wrong, fixable, or so he thinks. He finds himself at her doorstep this time, he wants her back, but she wouldn't accept his reasoning. She's just closed the door, he agreed to one date.

It took him a year to get to that point, agreeing to a date, especially with her. She was still the unsolvable puzzle, the shielded woman, no man could touch; but her flaws had been tested and found over the year. Her dead husband explains the steely disposition.

"You screwed up didn't you?" Wilson asked walking in, it had been a few days since the date and neither had mentioned it.

"Does bringing up dead husbands count as screwing up?" he asks

"Oh you didn't, you usually leave that for third dates, not a first date interrogation" Wilson sighed, "and I warned her about your heart!"

His features died right before Wilson's eyes, he turned to see where his gaze had landed…she was back. Stacey.

MDMDMDMD

He noticed her defeated features, they had lost their glow, not that they had had any since the 'date'. He had saved her husband, but something kept drawing him to her, unfinished business perhaps? He didn't realize the damage he had caused until he stopped noticing her.

"Have you seen Cameron lately?" Wilson asked, "She's been withdrawn and she looks really tired, you're not working her too hard are you? You realize she's on new tablets" Wilson scolded before House could reply

"Tired? Don't the tablets usually make one tired and sick?" House replied, Wilson knew he was going off the side effects not her condition.

"You haven't even noticed have you?" Wilson glared; his sudden obsession with Stacey was hurting her.

"Not really, preoccupied" House stared anywhere but Wilson's glare

"She's married you know" Wilson sighed, "Happily married"

"Can't be that happy if I'm the one" House smirked still avoiding his gaze, but noticing Cameron's shriveled posture. His eyes stayed on her as she slowly walked past the Conference room and his office. He knew going that way would mean the lab, the patient or the roof. She wasn't one known for the roof, but getting high off meth and sleeping with Chase was unusual too.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Wilson left, his curiosity was now driving him out of his chair. The new revelation of Cameron's demise had him checking the lab and patient's room with no luck. He thought she wouldn't be stupid enough to go to the roof, it was raining today. He found himself taking the trip up there anyway.

He opened the door slowly hoping it wouldn't creak, wanting to catch this unguarded moment of Cameron's. He regretted it the moment he opened the door, she was sitting on the ledge crumpled into a heap; her body was shivering with what he could only assume to be shivers. Stepping closer her realized it was not shivers but sobs that were racking her body. She stiffened when he got closer, it had always amazed him how she knew he was there with no prior acknowledgement.

"Go away, please" her voice is shaking

"It's raining" he stated, standing behind her

He hadn't expected her next statement, "You're crushing me"

His head whirled trying to figure out what she was saying, his memory stopped during Voglar's reign. _'People pray to God so he won't crush them like bugs. I won't crush you'_ He didn't know what to say, she had admitted her defeat. He noticed though, the way the droplets had curled her now released hair, it was in a ponytail when she had walked past before.

"Wilson…" she cut him off

"Cares, Foreman worries, Chase doesn't know how to react, and you…crush" she whispered, her voice ricocheting off the walls in his head.

He was once again speechless, her vulnerability now seemed to sacred to bash, she was completely different from the woman in the bar, now she had no shields, now barriers, just her.

"I don't like crushing" he stated taking a step closer, he could feel her faint heat radiating from her body

"You crush for protection, she crushes for assurance" she states once again softly

"She's always crushed" he looked out at the Princeton skyline, the rain had soaked them both now, "Why are you up here?"

She seemed to contemplate her answer, because she was quiet for few minutes, "To feel, to release I guess, why are you here?" she turns and looks up at him, she seems so small

"I used to come up here to escape, today though? Well I really couldn't tell you why, I guess you could say to find something, someone" He looks down at her, her eyes locking on his, for the first time in months he realizes the complication with the medication.

Her face is paler, the bags under her eyes more prominent and creating a stark reminder of the pain of the past month. The pain of her sleeping with Chase and not him and Stacey drawing him in and creating a limbo for him to stand in; the pain was unbearable. "I didn't want to sleep with him" she states blushing away from him, "You weren't home"

His lips form an 'O' as he realizes the falseness of her statement months ago, she had told him she hated him, "Everybody lies" he whispered

"Your own words bite the hardest" a ghostly smirked graced her lips for a few moments before disappearing

He watched as she turned from him to face the skyline again, the rain pelting against their bodies, he waited; he knew she couldn't leave it at that, but her recent behavior had him second guessing her every move. The door opened behind them, he knew who it was, she was never far from him anymore.

"Greg?" Stacey interrupted their silence

He turned to face her; she hadn't seen Cameron in front of him, the shock evident on her features, "Dr. Cameron" Cameron didn't face her, she just kept staring into the skyline.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came to talk; Mark is in session" Stacey kept her eyes on Cameron's unmoving body, "Can we have a minute Dr. Cameron?"

"Go ahead" Cameron spoke finally, "No one is stopping you"

"I meant could you leave please" Stacey defined

"Whatever you want to say, she can hear it; besides we were talking" House growled, Stacey looked up at him for the first time since she had come up

Cameron turned around finally to face Stacey, "Isn't it bad enough you turn up out of the blue demanding help, you need to monopolize the time, patience and any shred of decency he has? Seriously Stacey, who are you trying to kid here? You're married already, but no that's not enough you have to come back!" Cameron rose, anger evident within her voice, "Haven't you already done enough already? Go, leave us alone!" Cameron cried

He watched as Cameron exploded, Stacey had taken a few steps back as she began yelling. "Excuse you; I will leave when my services are no longer needed!" Stacey retorted

"Stop both of you, despite my desire to see you two go head to head in what could only be great cat fight, Cameron has a point. You are married Stacey, you choose that; don't come back here sprouting confessions of love anymore, I have enough with her" He pointed at Cameron

"You said you would think first Greg, we talked about it last night" Stacey reminded him

"I've thought, you said you would only accept the position here if I said it was alright, you're disrupting not only my working routine, but my teams working relationship. Mark can be treated at the hospital near you, leave" He stood fast to his decision, he would rather choose the lesser of two evils and that was Cameron.

MDMDMDMD

It had been three months since Stacey and Mark left the PPTH, he couldn't help but still feel a pang of sadness the day she left, but nothing held close to the pain of loosing Cameron a second time. Even though this time was only temporary, it still pained him to the point of darkening his office.

"How long until she comes back?" Chase asked Foreman

"Not sure, she's changed a lot with the HIV scare, it's only been a month" Foreman replied, they were sitting around the conference table when Wilson walked in

"No change?" he looked at the shut off office

"None, she better come back soon, he's getting worse again" Foreman muttered

"Who better come back soon?" Cameron's voice sounded from the door, she looked different.

He could hear them talking about him, then he heard her; she was back. He listened for the greetings to be over before he stepped to the door. Opening it he stood frozen, she had changed, she looked refreshed, relaxed. He hair was different, untamed…he liked it. It reminded him of the way it curls in the rain, "You're back" his voice muting all others in the room

"Not quite, I still have about 12hours left" she smiled, brighter than before; her skin had taken back its color, the dark circles gone.

They hadn't really spoken since the day on the roof; they seemed to have come to an unspoken agreement to keep it between each other; of course Wilson knew though. She was looking at him, everyone else forgotten, rain patted gently on the windows. These moments usually brought the rain, the only unguarded moments they shared; Wilson knew what was coming, the others didn't.

"Shouldn't you two be in the clinic?" House asked, conveniently ridding them of the duo, Wilson left on his own accord, "Can we talk?" He saw her stiffen and look up at him

"You're kidding right? You talk; please you would rather do clinic duty than talk!" Cameron laughed, but stopped when she saw his face, "Alright"

She followed him into his office, it was dark, but then they liked the darkness. "Why did you leave again?" he asked without thinking

"I…well, that's kind of a hard question I left for many reasons. Time, space, wild kinky European sex, you know the normal things" he could tell she was joking, she could tell he was serious, "Mainly you"

"It could've worked out you know" she knew he was talking about Stacey, "If only Wilson hadn't stuck his nose in again. He was the main reason I followed you that day, he said you were reacting badly with the meds, needed to see for myself" He watched as she visibly squirmed in the chair due to his unusually serious tone.

"Why now? Why change? Things we weird before I admit; yes it's sometimes kind of hard to work with, but what is making you change now?" Cameron asked, he was freaking her out

"Ever heard the expression 'you don't know what you've got till it's gone?' well, you left…twice" House said the last word barely above a whisper

"You could always get new art" she suggested

"Why get new art? I like the old art" he knew she would get the message; she was always good at reading between the lines.

"What are you actually saying this time? No innuendo, no Wilson, just you and me; because honestly, I don't think I could stand another grilling like before" Cameron was direct and honest, another thing he'd come to love about her.

"I don't want you to leave again, don't leave me again" His eyes shone with emotions he hadn't felt in years

"Don't, this isn't you, don't change because you think you need to, and I promise not to leave again" She stated, she liked who he was, he got that, but something had to change.

"People change, they adapt, its human evolution to adapt and grow" He choose the road well traveled, spoke what he knew

"I've adapted for many things, I adapted when my husband died, I adapted when I moved here, I even adapted for you House" Cameron rose from her chair and rounded the table. He watched as she squatted in front of him, "I like you because you are so abrasive, so childish, so unbelievably and annoyingly right _most_ of the time. You don't need to change for me House; I've done the change all my life. You've always thought I was weaker than the guys because I cared, I got emotional, but if I didn't who would?" She clasped his hands in hers, "You took a risk sending Stacey away on the roof that day, and you took a risk just going up there, so tell me now, why?"

"I can't tell you why, not yet" he accepted her hands, they stayed that way for what seemed an eternity to him.

MDMDMDMD

Another year had past since she came back to him again; he never stopped thanking to heavens for her returning. It was raining outside; he smiled at the thought of her hair curling because of the rain. "What are you smiling at? You're getting married!" Wilson cried, holding in the laughter

"It's raining" He stated looking out the window

"Yea, people believe rain on the wedding day brings bad luck, but you two will always defy reason" Wilson patted him on the arm

Foreman opened the door, "Are you ready…whoa House is that you?" he walked around him, "I'm certain that's you, the cane gives it away but damn, she's going to be speechless!" Foreman whistled

"Yea, ha ha, laugh now, but later remember, who will be honorary diaper changer" House sniggered as Foreman's face dropped

"No way man, you already threatened Chase with that one!" Foreman smirked as Chase walked in

"They're here" he announced

Five minutes later he stood at the end of the aisle, nervously tapping his cane, "Stop it!" Wilson scolded, "She's here isn't she!"

Just as Wilson spoke the words, the music begun, first down the aisle was Foreman's fiancée, second was Chase's, followed by an already teary eyes Cuddy; who mouthed she's gorgeous to Wilson. He noticed the exchanged, but it didn't hit him until he felt Wilson closing his mouth. She was beautiful, he smiled as he noticed the damp curls under her veil; he never had told her why he went up to the roof, or the fact that he loved the way her hair curled.

Wilson stood on the stage at the reception and demanded everyone's attention, "Alright, so before House gets totally trashed and Cameron drunk, I would like them to make a speech to each other, now don't groan House you knew this was coming!" the room erupted with laughter, he took her by the hand and they walked to the stage, "Allison you're first" he handed her the microphone.

"Ok, so we all know House right? Rude, crude and more times than not he's indecent, not in his appearance but in his comments, his gestures, if you have no idea what I'm talking about, then I'm figuring you're at the wrong wedding!" A few laughs ripples through the crowd, "Then there are those who really know him, like James Wilson, they are thicker then thieves hiding out, skipping clinic, drinking on Fridays because there's no work Saturdays"

"Then there's me, sorry Wilson but I get bumped up, I have to put up with him 24/7 now, you don't…well not anymore!" This time Wilson laughed, "You can have him!" He glared jokingly at his best mate before returning his gaze to his new wife, "But it's not as bad as it seems, sure we started out rocky but we found our feet, we made sacrifices for what we wanted and the best part is he didn't change"

"He is still the amazing doctor, always looking for the missing piece in his puzzle, the patient, to cure them, to do what we were trained to do; even though his bedside manner is crap and his methods are crazy and unorthodox, we still get there, as a team. That did include the guys, Foreman and Chase, but we all know its Greg I'm complimenting. To my husband, best friend and worst nightmare, I do love you" She smiled brilliantly at him as he stepped up to take the microphone. He couldn't help but steal another kiss at the cheers of the audience.

"So I guess it's my turn, wow, she really did get straight to the point didn't she. She is right though, I am her worst nightmare, and sometimes I hope I'm a pleasant dream, but with her it's hard to tell. She's always the caring, emotional doctor, not meaning that being emotional is a bad thing. She always seems to put the humanity into the situation; like I remember sometime ago when she first came to work for me, we had a case and there were these babies getting really sick and we didn't know why. She felt bad for the parents because their babies had been whipped away from them before they could hold them, so she had them hold their baby while the nurse changed the sheets"

"You're all probably wondering how I remember this when half the time I can't remember the patients name, well I'm pretty sure it's because it was the first time Allison had called me a bastard" Everyone laughed at this, "Yea I know it's like my second name right?" Wilson mouthed 'yes' to him, "But it's moments like that that show how completely different we are, and it's something that I've come to love about her. Yea I can see you all getting bored with me talking but I have something that my dear wife has wanted to know for a year now" He turned to face Cameron, "You asked me when you came back the second time why I came up to the roof, it wasn't because I was curious, I knew how the medication would effect you, it was because Stacey had asked me to do something that I had hoped she would ask me to do since I told her to leave all those years ago. She asked me to love her again, to ask her to come back, and I couldn't. I mean I wanted to, but seeing you that day, so vulnerable and sick, I couldn't. You are so forgiving that I hate you for forgiving him, he could have killed you, taken you away from me and I hid behind Stacey"

"I came to you for escape because to me you are my music, my vicoden, my scotch; you're my relief, my savior. I didn't change because you threatened to leave me if I did, I couldn't handle it the first time, and struggled with the second, a third time would have killed me. I do love you too, but I'm sorry Wilson comes first" Cameron's face cracked into a huge grin when he made the joke, and watched in tears as her new husband hugged his best friend. The reception however burst into cheers, his confession bringing a new light to the saga that is Gregory House.

Wilson stole the microphone, "Ok, so we've heard from the bride and we heard from the groom, now it is my turn to speak. I have known Greg for so many years it may shock you, and in that time we've been arrested, I've been married three times and he became the miserable little twerp that we all know and hate. However, his wife is new to me, ok so I've known her two years but within those two years, I saw her bring out a side of Greg I hadn't seen since Disco died. We all know what I'm talking about, the disastrous  
date!"

"He wouldn't have told Allison, but I sure did a few weeks later that he was so nervous about the date; I thought he was going to have a heart attack on me, and all I was doing was sitting there being the helpful, encouraging friend. He however transformed himself into an even sour miserable little twerp, he ruined the date, but he did buy her a corsage. Though it didn't help matters, and yes Foreman I know where he got the idea from!" Cameron scowled at him while Foreman put up his arms in defense and pointed at Chase.

"Anyway, zooming ahead, they defeated the horrors that were in-between the first date and the next one" Cameron and he looked at Wilson weirdly, "Ok so it was a horror for us not involved! So, I congratulate Allison on being the only woman alive that can control the storm that is Greg House, and Greg you screw this up, you will NEVER live it down!" Everybody cheered as Wilson hurried off the stage, he watched as his best friend rounded on his new wife and gave her a hug. It was a new story for him now, not just a new chapter.

MDMDMDMD

It is now two years later and the Diagnostic Ward hasn't changed one bit, there is still his 'Ducklings', one now his wife. There is still the file on his desk needing approval, and Cuddy still breathing down his neck. He promised he wouldn't change, but he did, he sat in his chair in his office thinking. He had changed; he became a husband, and now he was the proud father of a boy and a girl, who sat sleeping peacefully in their basinets only a floor below. One with blue eyes and one with green, his little daughter had the same adorable feature about her that he loved so dearly in his wife. When the rain hits her hair, it curls.

**A/N: I had a review and it said the speeches were a little hard to understand, so I've re formatted them so they are eaiser to read. I hope people still like the story, so far it's a lonely one shot, mainly becuase it has a great ending...well I loved it. I've others I've written if you like this one...just a thought.**


End file.
